User blog:Cat5sparkles/Joy's Pairability Blog
Team Joy! Hey! *smiles, waves* So, this week was Pairability, and things went pretty good. But let me tell you about it, so you understand my mixed emotions. Old Joy is back. *puts hands up and smiles* New Joy was a nice run, but I'm not a bitch. That's not me. And for the record... Candi is freaking adorable. I think my little crush on Connor was just to make Jonas jealous if he was watching. But I really hope that I can improve my "friendship" with Andi. I respect her, I really do. The guest mentor this week was Darren Criss. *smiles and nods* I was fangirling my little ass off when he came into the room. He's perfect. Just perfect. He's my, uh, celebrity crush... Shh! Don't tell anyone! The homework assignment was No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. *snaps* Love it. I was partners with Taylen. I know she went all bitch-asaurus last week on, um... everyone, but I thought it would be interesting to work with her. And it was. Darren said we went really well together, and that made me feel warm on the inside, that coming from him. But he picked Lyla as the homework winner. I'm happy for her, I think she's cool and deserved the praise. But since me and Taylen did so well with No Air, Darren picked us to be paired for the music video as well. We sang Another One Bites The Dust by Queen, which is a great song. But Taylen was being a real bitch to me at rehearsals. She kept criticising me; "Joy's singing too low, Joy's not reaching my level, Joy's gonna get me sent to the bottom three." *puts hands on head and bends down, that sits up straight again* Gaah! Give. Me. A. BREAK. And of course, in our music video, we had to do a catfight. Man, I even think I got a couple bruises here and there from that. *rubs elbow* In the bottom three, me and Taylen had to sing Give It 2 Me by Madonna. I love that song, really great. It went pretty well, we didn't attack each other in rehearsals. But we had to perform with Emily and Drew and Andi and Connor. And when we performed for Ryan, Taylen wouldn''t let me talk about how our week went. She just jumped right in about how stupid and amateur I was. And Ryan was amused. But he reassured us both that no one's better than the other, so that made me feel a bit better.'' Honestly, I was really surprised when I was in the bottom three and Taylen wasn't. She was the one being mean to me, she was the one who thought she was better than me and everyone else, and she was the one who was totally bitching out on everyone last week! I did nothing! But Ryan told me that he thought I could do better, but that there was a spark there, blah blah blah, stuff like that. In the end, between Connor, Drew and myself.... Connor got sent home. *frowns* So that's sad. He was really cool, and he was my first "crush". I wanted to become friends with him too, after the whole incident last week. But I'm mostly sad for Andi. They were really good together, and they were both crying their eyes out after we came back from checking the list. But we'll see what happens. Andi's good at pushing through stuff. And she'll do her best for Connor. But I'm so winning this think. Next week's Performability.... And I'm kinda gonna kill it... *sucks bottom lip and looks to the right, then shrugs and looks down* Just saying.... Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts